


非人

by moonlight123



Category: Nope - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-03
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2020-04-07 07:19:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19080187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlight123/pseuds/moonlight123
Summary: 当初写这个，是因为我想写口交，那段时间沉迷于龙哥夸李总帅，然后又看了一些龙儿盯着李总的动图。想着安排李总上车，写个口的车。然后想到，李总对大龙说：龙哥，你在吃我的的jb呢。就很……然后就因为一句话，搞了一篇文。一句话 = 一篇文废话不多说，一脚油门踩到底。





	非人

离变态又近了一步。  
3p警告，有点脏吧，疼。

――――――――――――――

龚子棋在捏揉郑云龙被吮吸的红肿的奶头，郑云龙在他的折磨下红了眼，忍着眼里的泪水，咬着唇，压着自己的喉咙，不让自己发出太羞耻的声音。他的手被绑在一起高举过头顶，侧躺在地毯上，不着一缕，任人宰割。

看着郑云龙脚趾头紧缩着在地毯上抓出一道道痕迹又松开，李向哲突然有一个想法。  
不知道阿云嘎看到，会作何感想？呵呵，想想就兴奋。惹我？让你知道惹我的下场。哼哼。

“龚子棋，录下来吧，难得阿云嘎的宝贝龙哥在我们身下娇喘。”李向哲歪嘴笑着，拿起支架架起相机，对着地毯上赤裸的郑云龙和龚子棋。

“想想，阿云嘎看到自己的龙儿在别人身下娇喘的表情，啧啧……”  
“真是恶趣味，镜头面前，我都怕自己萎了！拍下来了不是很尴尬？”龚子棋笑。

“真恶心！”郑云龙忍不住说了出来。

李向哲却很享受他这种愤怒的表情。  
“啧，腿张的不够大，龚子棋，给他扯开点，都录不到那渴求被艹的淫穴哦……”

“哈哈哈，真是太淫荡了。”龚子棋把他拉起来，让郑云龙半躺在自己怀里，两手将他大腿分开，露出那无限春光。  
龚子棋低头在他脖子上亲了几口，含糊地说：“龙哥~看镜头啊……”

郑云龙羞愤地挣扎着别开头，闭上眼，“够了！”

“这里、真紧！”龚子棋腾出一只手，插进他的肛门。  
“啊！”郑云龙痛得抑制不住。  
“平时阿云嘎是怎么做的？嗯？喜欢什么体位啊？”龚子棋不顾他疼得皱眉痛呼，依旧在添加手指粗暴地往里塞。  
李向哲蹲下来盯着他紧咬着的嘴唇，玩味地看着他痛苦不堪的脸，因为疼痛难忍而冒汗流泪。

“表情真是迷人，口交的感觉一定很不错。”  
“你敢伸进来，让你断子绝孙！”郑云龙凶狠地说。  
“现在当然不敢，”李向哲一个手捏着他的下巴，就用力给他一扯。

“啊唔！”郑云龙下巴脱臼了，很痛，脱臼的痛感是持续不断的，他的眼泪也被刺激地流下来。

“现在，不就敢了。”

李向哲就着半跪的姿势将自己勃起得发紫的阴茎塞进了郑云龙脱臼的嘴里，还一个用力往喉咙深处顶，顶到底，也只顶进去半根，郑云龙被堵的喘不过气。  
龚子棋看郑云龙眼泪哗啦地流，疼痛和窒息感让他看起来不太好受，脸都憋红了，“你别把他气管堵死了，可别弄死他……”

“真想顶穿他，磨人的小妖精。”李向哲微微退出一些，在他嘴里辗转，“太浅了，不够深啊……还是那里比较深呢……”李向哲调笑着。  
嘴角被粗硬的肉棒上的青筋摩擦着，嘴角开始开裂，渗血。  
人心啊，可以比魔鬼黑暗。

龚子棋在他干涩的穴口里插入自己的性器，郑云龙喉间一震，只发出呜呜的声音。  
太痛苦了……  
下巴脱臼，嘴角开裂，肛门被撑开，眼前似乎一黑，却又不曾晕厥，这痛苦，却持续不断。

李向哲捧着他的脸，顶着胯抽送着自己的肉棒，“龙哥，你看，你在吃我的鸡吧呢……”  
“唔、呜呜、唔……”  
“还被录下来了哦~啧啧啧、”龚子棋有点痛苦地说，“草，太紧了，妈的，插我的鸡儿疼。”  
“你都不做做前戏，别把包皮弄破了……哈哈哈。”  
龚子棋皱眉，“你这也没有什么润滑剂啊……”  
“你好歹等他适应一下啊，你看，一张小脸都疼哭了，这得多疼啊……”李向哲虚伪地露出难过的表情，轻轻地给他擦去眼泪。

龚子棋一脸嫌弃地看着李向哲，“啧。你假惺惺的样子真令人作呕。算了，反正又断不了！用力捅几下，没准他就能发大水了呢。”  
“啧啧啧，龙哥哪有你说的那么淫荡，对~吧？他可是夏天都穿得严严实实的，怎么会那么多水呢？”  
龚子棋摸着他的大腿，“这谁知道呢？表面白莲花，床上~谁知道是什么花！”

“唔、呼唔……”发不出别的声音，嗓子被顶得发麻，郑云龙觉得自己已经喜欢痛觉了，前后的痛感不断袭来，他快要承受不住了，浑身都是因疼痛溢出的汗水，眼泪被痛觉刺激着，无法收。  
而这两个恶魔，却还在羞辱他。

龚子棋只顾着自己，在干涩的肠道里抽插，渐渐地感受到肠道濡湿了些许，插进去舒适了许多，便加快速度和加大插入的力度，换来郑云龙浑身颤抖的回应。

李向哲优雅地笑着，摇摆着腰肢，闭上眼享受被郑云龙柔软的舌头和温热的口腔包裹的快感。“啊~真舒服啊，以后撸管都有片儿看了。”  
“看自己的片儿，真够刺激，李向哲，你他妈是魔鬼吧。”  
“哼，难道不值得珍藏吗。”李向哲摆弄着镜头，各种贴身拉近镜头，拍摄的一清二楚。  
郑云龙羞死了，想死的心都有。

浑身叫嚣着疼痛，特别是脱臼的下巴，已经疼到麻木，口水自嘴角流出，淫靡不堪。  
郑云龙很累，很疲惫，可是疼得难以入睡。  
然而，那两人并没有让他休息的打算，龚子棋几度顶入最深处，微弱的愉悦与强烈的疼痛。  
“啊，哈~真是愉悦至极！”  
“唔唔、”真是，痛苦不堪。

李向哲自他口中抽出自己不能得到高潮的性器，也想往他后穴里插，但是碍于紧致的穴口并不能容纳两根肉棒。  
“龚子棋，你拔出来，别射在里面啊。我嫌脏。”  
龚子棋挑眉，喘着气，“啧，你也配嫌脏？”但还是在高潮颤动的时候抽了出来，在郑云龙闭着眼痛苦的脸上射了一脸。  
李向哲就插入那将合未合的穴口里，继续着龚子棋的的动作。  
“啊唔，啊哈、”郑云龙微弱地喘息着。身体感受不到一丝快感，疼痛比愉悦更强烈……疼痛总是比其它感受敏感，犹如排山倒海，就要将他压垮。

“他的下巴给你拧掉了？”龚子棋看着他合不上的嘴角一直流着丝丝连连的津液，好生淫荡。  
“嗯，我怕他咬断我的大宝贝。”  
“你真不是人。这得多疼啊。”龚子棋托起他的小脸。  
一张小脸，因疼痛扭曲，含泪，大汗淋漓。此刻正眼神迷离地看着他。恨意与怒意被消磨，眼底只剩下了疲惫与绝望。  
这一眼，看的龚子棋心里一痛。他低头亲吻他颤动的嘴唇。

 

李向哲把录像发给了阿云嘎。  
并告知他，郑云龙在医院。  
阿云嘎来到医院，找到李向哲，“李向哲！你他妈！你有什么可以冲我来，你怎么那么卑鄙！！”  
李向哲听到后听到乐了，“嘿嘿，我可没说我是什么正人君子。”  
“李向哲！我杀了你！”阿云嘎咬牙切齿，冲上去就要开打。  
他可以不在乎大龙失身，可是大龙一定很痛苦，这是他万万不能看到的。  
然而，李向哲身边好歹还有个龚子棋，而阿云嘎却是独自一人来的。一打二，还是落了下风，被打倒在地。  
“阿云嘎，记住了，我不是那么好惹的。”李向哲蹲下来，拍了拍他的肩，“还有，你男人真的很棒！特别是哭着喘息求我的样子……”  
阿云嘎红了眼直接挥了一拳过去，李向哲站起身来躲开，优雅地整理着自己的衣服，痞痞地笑着，“看好你的男人，不然下次，他可就又不知道出现在谁的床上咯~”  
龚子棋吹了个口哨，两人就离开了医院。

 

大龙……

 

――――――end――――――――  
突然结束，烂尾，不管了。我就是爽个过程而已。  
以及我忏悔。  
我有罪，我这么对待绒绒。我可能真的是变态了。。。可是我就是想看绒绒被这样变态的对待……


End file.
